Furniture manufacturers have improved their products' manufacturing techniques through the years in an attempt to provide customers with comfortable, durable and reasonably priced upholstered furniture. Metal coil and sinuous springs have been used for many years in chair and sofa frames to the satisfaction of the purchasers. However, as labor costs have sharply risen, manufacturers are turning to a variety of different constructions, some of which utilize fabric straps and webbings in place of the usual metal springs as in the assignee's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,060. Certain decking or suspension fabrics have been well accepted whereas others have been either too stiff or too compliant for widespread acceptance. Also, prior spring assemblies for furniture seating of the all metal type are heavy, making handling and shipping, and installation difficult and expensive.
While more modern assemblies are lighter to ship, they lack a degree of structural rigidity that heavier assemblies previously had, still can be difficult to install on a seating frame and often cause stress on the seating frame during installation, thereby, reducing the useful life of the seating frame.